


One too many

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a sweetheart, Drinking, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, He love the reader back, The reader doesn't drink that often, proclaiming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you write a Barry imagine where you're best friends and you get drunk and call him and he takes you home and you admit you're into him. Thanks so much I love your imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	One too many

Why am I waking up with a pounding headache, I didn't drink that much, or did I? I got out of bed and realized I was wearing someone else's shirt. I stumbled my way out of my room and was greeted by the smell of bacon and humming.

"Whose there?" I asked as I grabbed the closest thing to use as a weaponed, an umbrella.

"It's just me y/n, I thought I would make you breakfast." I heard my best friend Barry respond. I put the umbrella down and made my way over to my kitchen and was greeted to a shirtless Barry. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is about to explode" I responded. "Um Barry can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he looked at me

"Um what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no and he let out a small laugh. "Well you called me last night telling me how you needed to tell me something and-" just as Barry was talking memories from last nights events came flooding back.

*flashback*

"It's my birthday bitches ! ! ! Let's get drunk" my friend Alexa shouted as she raised her glass. We were celebrating my friends 26th birthday and she always made it her mission to get all of us drunk by the end of the night. This year though she specifically said she was going to get me drunk. That's because I never actually get drunk when we celebrate her birthday.

"We'll see" I replied under my breath as I took a sip of the shot she ordered for us.

"Come one y/n" she shouted "chug chug chug" she began to chant. Our friends began to chant as well and giving into peer pressure I chugged the shot.

"That was disgusting" I scrunched up my nose.

"That's because you need more. Bartender man more shots" Alexa shouted for more. "This year my love, you're going to get drunk. Mark my words"

Two hours and many shots later I found myself proclaiming my love for Barry.

"I just love him so much" I I giggled as I took another shot.

"Just tell him ! ! ! " Alexa told me "you're hot, he'd be crazy not to like you back".

"Ooooooook ok" I hopped off the bar stool and made my way outside to call Barry.

"Hello?" Barry's sounded tired on the phone.

"BARRY ! ! ! ! ITS Y/N" I shouted "GUESS WHAT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

"Are you drunk?" he laughed

"MAYBEEEEEE" I replied with a little laugh.

"Oh my gosh who are you with right now?" Barry asked

"Technically I'm alone right now but I'm with Alexa" I hiccuped "and the girls celebrating her birthday. But that's not the point-"

"why are you alone? Are you outside? Please tell me you're not outside alone."

"I am indeed outside" I replied "but that's not the point b-"

"Please go back inside" he sounded serious

"Whyyyyyyy I don't wanna" I complained

"Oh god, stay there then." I heard him sigh before the line went dead.

"So much for proclaiming my love" I said to myself as I was about to go back inside.

"Y/n?" I turned around and saw that Barry was there.

"BARRY ! ! !" I ran up and hugged him. "How did you get here so fast? Oh wait it's because" I covered my mouth before I said anything else.

"It's nice to know that even when your drunk you still know how to keep my secret" he laughed "how much did you have to drink? If I remember correctly, you hate drinking"

"I stopped counting after ten" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Alright I think it's time for you to go home"

"But I was celebrating my best friends birthday ! ! !" I whined "and I still need to tell you something."

"I thought I was you're best friend" he questioned "stay here, I'm going to tell your friends your leaving."

"Ok" I watched as Barry entered the bar and came out a few minutes later.

"Alright let's go" he grabbed my hand started walking but I didn't move. "What?"

"Carry me" he crouched down and I wrapped my arms around his neck before he got ahold of my legs and stood up. "Onward my fast friend" I held onto him tight as he started to walk. Ten minutes later Barry set me down and got the spare key I kept under my doormat.

"Alright go change, I'll go make you coffee" Barry walked me to my room before walking out to give me privacy. I started to pull my shirt over my head but got stuck.

"BARRY" I shouted

"What ! ! !" he ran back inside

"I'm stuck" I managed to see part of his face.

"Here let me help" he laughed before he helped me out. "Better?" I nodded back.

"Can I wear your shirt? It looks so soft." I asked with a smile

"Ok" he removed his shirt and handed it to me.

"Oh Barry is shirtless" I winked as I slipped on his shirt. "Hey Barry guess what?"

"What?" he was still blushing from my comment.

"I'm in love with you" I replied as I took off my pants. "I've actually been in love with you for the past six years."

"Are you being serious y/n?" Barry sounded serious.

"Yes I am" I pouted "but I see you don't feel the same, shit I just ruined our friendship! ! ! You can leave if you want." I felt like I was going to cry.

"Hey listen to me" I felt his hands on my shoulder. "You didn't ruin our friendship, I just can't take you serious because you're drunk"

"Drunken words are sober thoughts" I responded. "I love you Barry Allen." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm going to go make you some coffee to ease the hangover you're going to have in the morning" he placed a kiss on my forehead. A couple of minutes later Barry came back holding a cup of coffee and aspirin. "Here take these" he handed me the coffee and pills.

"Thank you" I swallowed the pills and drank the coffee. "Cuddle with me" I asked.

"Of course" I laid down and he laid down next to me before he pulled me into an embrace. "I really hope you remember what you said tonight in the morning."

"I will don't worry" I muttered as I fell asleep.

*end of flashback*

"Oh god" I groaned as I buried my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry Barry"

"It's ok" he pulled me into a hug.

"No it's not. I just ruined our friendship" I bit the inside of my lip.

"You didn't ruin anything" He got ahold of my chin and made me look at him. "I love you too. I didn't tell you that last night because I had a feeling you wouldn't remembered anything that happened. I was right by the way."

"You don't have to say you love me to make me feel better." I looked into his eyes.

"I'm not, I'm in love with you" he place a kiss on my lips. "Go sit down while I finish cooking you breakfast"

"Ok" I gave him a kiss before I sat down in my dining room, excited at the fact that Barry loves me back.


End file.
